


Making this work

by Justacrazyfangirl



Series: It's enough for me [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Filming, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justacrazyfangirl/pseuds/Justacrazyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actually Part 3 of 'It's enough for me'♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making this work

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how the scene has been filmed and I do not know anything about filming in general, so this is all just my imagination:D  
> There is also a little bit of smut in the end and this is my first time writing about sexual content. I'd love to have some feedback! Xx

As Richard arrived at the makeup trailer 20 minutes late, Tami was pissed.   
"I'm so sorry!", Richard said as he stepped inside. "You better be!", said Tami, shooting an angry glance at him. Richard sat down in front of a mirror and Tami began to put makeup on his face, while Megan tried to attach the heavy wig. "For such a little guy, Thorin sure does have a lot of hair", Richard thought to himself.   
"What happened to your lips?", Tami suddenly asked. "To my lips? Nothing", Richard answered, hoping Tami wouldn't ask any further questions.   
"Yeah, they're all puffy and red as if you had been..ohh!", she squeaked in sudden realisation, "Okay tell me! Who's the lucky girl?", she asked excited, no longer angry.   
"No...no one", Richard said but Tami did not take a 'no' for an answer.   
"Oh come on Rich! First you come 20 minutes late and now you're lying to my face. You owe me, Richard!".   
"Alright but...please don't tell anyone okay?", Richard said. He looked around. Megan was now at the other end of the trailer, attaching large Elve-ears to Evangeline's face.  
"I won't. So, who is she?",Tami asked looking as excited as a high school girl.  
"Well it's not exactly a 'she'", Richard said nervously.   
"Oh. Ohhh. Okay. I didn't know you were gay", she said. It was clearly visible that she had not seen this coming.   
"Trust me, you're as surprised as I am", Richard sighed.   
"Hey, there's nothing wrong with it, Rich! I'm so happy you finally found someone. I mean you're not getting any younger", she grinned.   
"Watch it!", Richard laughed, "and thank you. I really needed this."  
"Any time, darling", Tami gave him a smile, "so...who is he?"  
"Morning!", he heard a familiar voice. He turned around and saw Lee stepping inside the trailer. He walked over to Richard and Tami and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek: "How are you on this wonderful morning?", he asked her and fixed his eyes with Richards in the mirror, who immediately looked down.   
"I am stressed", answered Tami, "mainly because Mr . Armitage here, decided to show up 20 minutes late. While you are 5 minutes early. Richard, why don't you take an example of Lee?", Tami laughed. Richard gave her a weak smile and avoided Lees gaze.   
"Lee, why don't you go over to Megan, she should be ready in about 5 minutes. I still got a beard to attach here.""Alright", Lee nodded, "See you Rich", he said and walked over to Megan and Evangeline, greeting both of them with hugs and kisses.   
"So?", Tami asked as soon as Lee was gone. Richard didn't answered her, he was just starting at Lee from the distance.   
"Is it Lee?", Tami asked and stopped putting the glue for Thorin's beard on Richard's face.   
Richard nodded.   
"Aaaaww!", Tami made, "That's a good catch. Keep him!", she smiled and Richard tried to smile back but failing horribly at it.   
"Hey what's wrong?", Tami asked.   
"It's just...I never did this before. With a man I mean. And I'm freaking out because Lee is quite experienced, from what I can tell at least. And I don't want to disappoint him", Richard said, surprised from all the words coming out of his mouth.   
"Oh darling! You're not going to disappoint him! He knows that this is your first relationship with a man?", she asked.   
Richard nodded.   
"Then he'll respect it! He won't push you to do anything you don't want to do! He will wait, Lee is not that kind of guy. You'll have to try pretty damn hard to disappoint Lee Pace!", Tami said.   
The beard was no attached and Richard began to look a lot more like Thorin.   
"I think I already have", he said after a while.   
"How comes that?", Tami asked and Richard told her about the incident wirh Aidan.  
"He just looked so disappointed as I left and...I don't know, I just feel like I fucked up already", Richard sighed.   
"He'll understand. Talk to him about it!", Tami said. "I know you'll make him happy", she added as Richard didn't say anything.   
Suddenly he could see Lee in the mirror walking towards him and Megan. He tensed up.  
"Are you ready? We gotta go to set, or Peter will be pissed", he said, fixing his eyes with Richards in the mirror once again. This time Richard kept the eye contact and got up. He hugged Tami and whisperd a quick 'Thank you', in her ear.   
Lee got outside the trailer first, holding the door open for Richard who was following.   
"Can we talk?", Richard asked as soon as they stepped outside.   
"About Aidan?", Lee asked, "it's fine. We can talk later if you want. Right now we gotta go", he smiled and Richard could see that he really meant it as he said that it was fine.   
They were walking close together, their hands almost brushing against one another, neither of them saying a word, just enjoying each others company.   
"Hey guys!", neither of them had seen Orlando coming. He was all dressed up as Legolas, you know that Peter is pissed, don't you?"  
"How late are we?", Richard shrugged.   
"You know just about 45 minutes", Orlando said, "you're totally screwed!"  
They arrived at the set, which mainly was a big green screen studio.  
"Look who it is! Nice of you two to decided to show up after all!", Peter greeted them sarcastically.   
"Peter, we're sorry, we..." "No time for apologises, get up there", Peter interrupted Lee. 

 

"Cut!", Peter called and Richard could see how Peter was losing patience. "Concentrate, for gods sake! And Lee, get closer to Richard, he won't bite you!"  
Richard could feel that he was getting red, but Peter didn't seem to notice.   
Lee got closer to Richard's face. Very close, actually. Then Peters phone started ringing.   
"Damn it", they could hear him and then: "Stay exactly like this, this is perfect. I'll be right back. No one move!", and then he was gone, leaving the two actors behind. Lee started smirking and Richard smiled back.  
"I want to kiss you so bad right now", Lee whisperd, coming even closer.   
"Lee!", Richard was blushing even more.  
"I can't help it. You look so hot right now, face all red", he laughed.   
"Oh shut up!", Richard said but he couldn't help but smile. 

 

"Alright. Richard I gotta cancel our meeting tonight, something came up", Peter said as be came back.   
"Perfect", Lee grinned. 

 

After 36 takes, Peter was finally pleased with the material he got and Richard and Lee stepped outside the studio.   
"In 30 minutes at my trailer?", Lee asked and Richard nodded.   
"Looking forward to it", Lee said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.   
Richard looked around, but he couldn't see anyone who could have witnessed it.  
Richard got out of his costume and took a shower to get the rest of his makeup off. Then he changed into a pair of sweatpants and a blue pullover and looked at his watch. He was already running late, so he didn't have time to fix hus hair, but he didn't mind. If it went like the night before, his hair would look like it looked now anyway. And Richard very much hoped that the night'd go about the same.

"I see you're all dressed up for me", Lee laughed as Richard entered.   
"Just the best for you", answered Richard and laughed back. Then he gave Lee a long and passionate kiss, enjoying the way Lees hands were first resting on his hips and then slowly finding their way into Richards hair.  
"You want something to drink?", Lee asked as the broke apart.   
Richard nodded and Lee grabbed two beers. He opened them, handed one to Richard and then sat down on the sofa, patting next to him to signal Richard to sit down.   
"You wanted to talk?", Lee asked.   
"Yeah. You looked kind of disappointed as I sent Aidan away", Richard began.  
"I'm not disappointed! I was a little bit confused that you didn't want anyone to know about us, but I figured that since this is your first relationship with a man you need your time. And I fully understand that! Take as much time as you need, Rich! I can wait."  
"Are you sure? Because I..."  
"Of course I am sure. I'm not an idiot! I'm not risking to loose you over something like that!", Lee interrupted.   
Richard smiled and got closer to Lee, who put his arm around him.  
"You're perfect", he whispered and kissed Richards head.   
"Says you", he smiled and kissed Lees mouth.

Soon the kisses became more heated. Lee moved to Richard's throat and started sucking.  
Richard couldn't help it and moaned. The sound caused Lee to growl and he moved back to kissing Richards lips. He could feel how he was getting hard.   
"You're so fucking sexy", Lee moaned as he planted open mouthed kisses on Richard's lips.  
He began to tuck on Richard's shirt and Richard lifted his arms so he could pull it over his head.   
Lee growled at the sight of Richards body and pushed him back into the couch. He began to trail kisses down Richards body, circling his nipples with his tongue.   
"Oh god, Lee!", Richard screamed as the younger man grabbed his growing erection that was perfectly visible through his sweatpants.   
"Do you want me to blow you, Richard?", Lee asked, his voice sounding raspy making it sexier than ever.   
Richard moaned at the thought of it.   
"I'm going to need clear words, Richard", Lee growled into his ear.   
"Y-yes! Oh god Lee yes!", he moaned and Lee began to pull his sweatpants and his boxers down.  
His penis was already fully hard. Richard wasn't particularly big but he wasn't small either. He thought of his penis as quite average.   
"Gorgeous", he could hear Lee whisper, as the younger man began to plant kisses down his erection and then licking his way up again, alongside the vein. Richard was a moaning mess by then.   
"Oh my god, Lee!", he groaned as Lee took the head into his mouth, slowly licking circles around it.  
Then he took Richards penis into his mouth all st once.   
It was like the younger man was born to give head. Richard had been with a few women, but no one was nearly as good at blow jobs as the man who was currently between his knees.   
Richard didn't last very long.  
He came shouting Lees name and gripping his hair tightly. Lee swallowed every single drop of his cum, causing Richard to moan once more.   
"This was...this was fucking amazing", Richard said as he calmed down, "thank you!"  
"No need to thank me", Lee grinned.   
"Do you...do you want me to...?", Richard asked glancing at Lees clearly visible erection.   
"You don't have to", Lee smiled.   
"Maybe another time?", Richard asked.   
"When you feel ready", Lee answerd, "although I do have to go to the bathroom", he laughed and got up.  
"Hey, Lee?", Richard said.   
"Yeah?", Lee turned around.   
"Are we making this work?"  
"Yes. Yes we are."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!♥


End file.
